Je t'aime moi non plus
by Jobastre
Summary: Le silence avait envahi le vestiaire depuis ce qui semblait être des heures. Aucune des deux femmes n'osaient le briser. Après S5x11.


_**Bonjour tout le monde! Je me risque dans une nouvelle OS sur une série dont les auteurs ne semblent pas aimer les histoires de couples qui fonctionnent. Ils les ont tous "scrapées"! Comme mon personnage préféré dans cette série est Gail, j'ai imaginé une suite entre Holly et elle. Bon c'est super Bisounours... donc vous êtes prévenus! Bonne lecture et surtout sentez vous super à l'aise de poster vos reviews même si je sais qu'il y a peu de lecteurs français pour cette série.**_

Le silence avait envahi le vestiaire depuis ce qui semblait être des heures. Aucune des deux femmes n'osaient le briser. Chacune essayant de digérer ce que l'autre venait de lui apprendre. Gail se tourna lentement vers la femme assise à ses côtés sur le banc. Holly était plongée dans ses pensées et sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Gail.

-Euh… quoi?

-Je te demande, depuis quand as-tu envisagé de quitter le Canada?

Le ton était triste et Holly savait que la blonde tentait de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de déferler sur son visage d'une minute à l'autre.

-Je … je ne sais pas. J'ai eu cette proposition et ça m'a semblé être une excellente idée pour moi et pour nous, répondit Holly tout en évitant le regard de l'officier.

-Pour nous?

-Je pensais que redémarrer à zéro, ailleurs, pouvait donner encore plus de chance à notre relation de réussir.

Gail soupira tout en laissant échapper un petit rire. Aurait-elle suivi Holly si elle n'avait pas Sophie dans sa vie désormais? Elle-même ne connaissait pas la réponse à cette question.

-Et toi?

-Quoi moi?

-Maman…

-Sophie et moi… nous nous sommes pour ainsi dire trouvées l'une et l'autre à un moment où nos vies ne semblaient plus avoir de sens réel. J'adore cette gamine. Si tu pouvais la…

Gail laissa sa phrase en suspens. Pourquoi Holly voudrait rencontrer Sophie? Elle partait dans deux semaines.

-J'aimerais la rencontrer, dit soudainement Holly.

-Pou… pourquoi? A quoi cela servirait-il? Demanda Gail la gorge serrée.

-J'ai… j'ai juste envie de rencontrer la personne qui prendra soin de toi quand je ne serai pas là, murmura Holly.

Gail leva son visage et plongea son regard dans celui de Holly. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur les joues de la brune. Gail avança une main et doucement essuya la joue de la femme assise en face d'elle.

-J'ai tout gâché, hein!

-Tu n'es pas la seule fautive, dit Holly en posant sa main sur celle de Gail. J'aurai dû venir te voir quand tu ne répondais pas à mes messages et insister pour qu'on se parle.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les deux femmes alors qu'elles se noyaient dans le regard l'une de l'autre.

-Alors c'est fini.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question dans la bouche de Gail, mais elle espérait encore une issue positive à une situation qui semblait perdue d'avance.

-Peut-être pas…

-Que veux-tu dire? Tu … tu resterais si je te le demandais?

-Je voudrais tellement te répondre oui…

-Mais…

-Mais j'ai déjà signé mon contrat et ils m'attendent dans deux semaines pour commencer le nouveau protocole de recherche.

-C'est bien ce que je disais… tout est fini.

Holly prit les mains de Gail dans les siennes.

-Que penses-tu des relations à distance?

-Holly… tu seras à plus de 2000 km d'ici. On se verrait quoi… deux fois par an tout au plus! Parce que franchement mon salaire de flic ne me permet pas de me payer des billets à 800$ toutes les semaines.

-Mais de mon côté en acceptant ce poste j'ai négocié un salaire assez convenable pour acheter quelques aller-retours. Je ne… je ne veux pas te perdre Gail. Pas maintenant alors qu'on vient juste de se retrouver.

-Moi non plus Holly, mais les relations à distance…

-On pourrait au moins essayer?

-C'est toi qui dit ça, répondit Gail en rigolant.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire?

-Je te rappelle que tu m'as remplacé dans ton lit assez vite après notre non-rupture, vu qu'en fait je n'étais pas vraiment au courant que nous avions franchi l'étape de la rupture. Pour moi, nous… enfin bref!

-Gail, je…

Elle fut interrompue par deux doigts qui s'étaient doucement posés sur ses lèvres.

-Sshhh… C'est OK! Je ne t'en veux pas, dit Gail accompagnant sa réplique d'un large sourire qui réconforta Holly. Puis lentement elle glissa sa main derrière la nuque de la brune l'attira contre elle et s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser où Gail espérait faire ressentir tout l'amour qu'elle portait à la femme qui l'avait rendu si heureuse pendant les quelques semaines qu'elles avaient partagé.

-Si c'est ta façon de rompre je veux bien rompre avec toi tous les jours, dit Holly lorsqu'elles se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

-C'est ma façon de te dire que je t'aime.

-Gail…

-Tu n'es pas obligée de le dire en retour et ce n'est pas non plus une façon de te demander de rester. Je… j'avais juste besoin que ça sorte.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté dans ce local qui leur servait de refuge depuis plusieurs minutes. Tout ce qui comptait c'était le temps présent. Dans les bras l'une de l'autre, elles ne voulaient pour rien au monde rompre cet instant qui n'appartenait qu'à elles.

-On devrait sortir d'ici, murmura Gail à l'oreille de la brune.

Le trajet en voiture jusqu'à la résidence de la pathologiste se fit dans le plus grand silence. Une fois rendues à l'intérieur de la demeure Holly prit la main de Gail et l'entraîna en direction des escaliers qui menaient à l'étage où se trouvait sa chambre. Cependant Holly sentit une résistance.

-Holly… je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit Gail avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

-S'il te plait Gail, supplia la brune. J'ai besoin de ça. J'ai besoin de te sentir, j'ai besoin de savoir que ce que nous avons est réel et…

-A quoi ça servira de savoir que ce que je ressens pour toi est vrai. C'est déjà assez dur comme ça de savoir que je t'ai à nouveau perdu, passer la nuit à te faire l'amour après toutes ces semaines de séparation et savoir que demain tu ne seras plus là… Les sanglots l'empêchèrent de finir sa phrase.

Holly enlaça la blonde. Les deux femmes laissèrent libre court aux larmes qui inondaient leurs joues.

-Je suis désolée Gail, murmura Holly. C'était égoïste de ma part de te demander ça. Mais…tu m'as tellement manqué. Je ne peux pas croire que ça va se finir comme ça.

Gail prit le visage de Holly entre ses mains afin de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de celle qu'elle aimait. Doucement elle déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la pathologiste. Bientôt le baiser s'approfondit les langues se mêlèrent dans un délicieux ballet qui ne fut interrompu que par le manque d'oxygène.

-Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué et combien tu me manqueras. Tu m'as apporté tellement Holly. Si seulement je pouvais remonter le temps et …

Cette fois ce fut Holly qui initia le baiser. Bientôt la brune sentit les mains de Gail se faufilaient sous son tee-shirt et elle se mit à trembler de plaisir en sentant les caresses de la blonde sur sa peau.

-Gail… Gail… tu devrais arrê…

Sa phrase s'acheva dans la bouche de la blonde, alors que Gail s'emparait à nouveau de ses lèvres. Finalement, dans un effort surhumain, Holly réussit à repousser les assauts de sa blonde impétueuse.

-Gail… je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose que tu regretteras par la suite. Et surtout je ne veux pas te blesser plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait.

-J'en ai envie Holly. Je veux te faire l'amour… même si c'est la dernière fois. La seule chose que je regretterai sera d'avoir laissé ma peur t'éloigner de moi pendant des semaines. Tout ce que je veux maintenant c'est profiter de cette nuit pour être avec toi, à toi.

Comme quelques instants plus tôt Holly prit la main de Gail et l'entraîna vers la chambre, mais cette fois il n'y eut aucune résistance.

XXX

Holly fut la première à ouvrir les yeux. Elle regarda la blonde qui dormait profondément à ses côtés. Comment allait-elle faire pour laisser Gail derrière elle? Elle aimait tellement cette femme, même si elle n'avait pas osé lui dire par peur de la blesser encore plus ou pour se protéger elle-même. Si seulement…

-Tu sais que c'est mal poli de fixer les gens pendant leur sommeil.

-Hey!

-Hey! Le visage de Gail était lumineux.

« Elle est si belle » pensa Holly.

-Épouse-moi! Les mots étaient sortis sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter.

-Qu… quoi? Gail s'assit sur le lit, cette fois totalement réveillée.

-Veux-tu m'épouser?

-Holly… tu ne peux pas…

-Je t'aime Gail… je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je t'aime. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, mais…

-Alors épouse-moi!

-Je te rappelle que tu t'en vas dans deux semaines! Répondit Gail plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Justement… je veux qu'on se marie avant mon départ.

-Mais enfin… Holly… c'est complètement insensé!

-Gail… est ce que tu m'aimes… je veux dire vraiment?

-Tu connais la réponse.

-Je veux te l'entendre dire.

-Je te l'ai dit et répéter toute la nuit. Je t'aime Holly.

-Alors dis oui!

-Qu'est ce qu'un bout de papier et une bague changeront? Tu partiras quand même dans deux semaines!

Holly regarda Gail et lui sourit.

-Pourquoi tu souris?

-Tu n'as pas dit non!

-Je n'ai pas dit oui, non plus! Holly c'est…

-Fou… je sais mais notre histoire est dingue depuis le début! Je t'aime, et savoir que la femme que j'aime, ma femme m'attend à Toronto avec notre fille…

-Tu … tu veux que Sophie fasse partie de ta vie?

-Si elle doit faire partie de la tienne, alors elle fera partie de la mienne, de la notre!

-Holly… de toute façon on ne pourra jamais trouver quelqu'un pour nous marier en si peu de temps.

Holly se jeta dans les bras de Gail et l'embrassa fougueusement.

-C'est un oui alors?

-Je n'ai pas encore dit ça! J'ai une question… comment comptes tu te passer de … de ce que nous avons fait toute la nuit?

-Je peux très bien me passer de sexe Gail… sauf peut-être quand tu es dans les parages, taquina Holly.

-Est-ce que je dois te rappeler ce qui s'est passé pendant notre séparation?

-J'essayais de t'oublier Gail! Répondit la brune légèrement agacée. Holly prit le visage de Gail dans ses mains afin qu'elles puissent se regarder dans les yeux.

-Gail, je t'aime. Ne doute jamais de ça. Ma demande est peut-être un peu égoïste mais elle est réelle. Je veux vraiment que tu sois ma femme. Maintenant qu'on s'est retrouvé, je ne veux plus qu'on s'éloigne l'une de l'autre.

-Holly… tu pars à San Francisco. Mariés ou pas comment veux tu que ça fonctionne?

-Parce que je le veux, parce que j'ai besoin de savoir que tu es dans ma vie et que tu seras là … chez nous… chaque fois que je rentrerai. Est-ce qu… je veux savoir si toi tu le veux aussi, si tu es prête à te battre pour moi, pour nous?

Gail posa ses mains sur celles de Holly et fixa les yeux bruns qui se noyaient dans son propre regard.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, ma puce.

-Tu ferais mieux de te mettre en quête dès aujourd'hui d'une magnifique bague si tu veux un oui définitif! Annonça Gail dans un sourire.

Holly se jeta sur les lèvres de sa compagne, approfondissant le baiser jusqu'à ce que la blonde lui donne un accès complet à sa bouche. Les mains se firent de plus en plus baladeuses, caressantes sur le corps des deux femmes.

-Tu devrais peut-être… sortir… m'acheter ma … oh, seigneur Holly!

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta bague. Tout ce que je veux pour tout de suite c'est tatouer ton corps sur le mien. Je veux… connaître chaque millimètres de ta peau… dit Holly tout en descendant lentement vers l'intimité de son amante. Je veux que l'odeur de ma femme s'imprègne sur moi à jamais.


End file.
